I m F e E l I n G f I n E
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: [ Fusion ] Vicious Kirara has given the neurotic Kagome a challenge. To salvage Wonderland from Queen Kikyo of Hearts, and drift their world from nightmare by massacre. Ghastly. She gets trapped with the most deranged group ever chosen to save mankind.
1. Prologue: Noxious Blaze

          **Disclaimer**: No.

  
  
I'm back and starting a new story. I would like to give thanks to, _Agirlwithoutastory _for giving me suggestions on this idea and some certain things that could be changed. Thank you! 

  
This story is basically a **_FUSION_**. 

        **_NOT_** a crossover! I have a right for everything to be out of the ordinary if I wanted, but I'm not, okay? Well… Not a lot.

       The fusion between InuYasha characters that combine and take part in the world of Alice. No, not you're ordinary "Wonderland", but the deep demented kind. How? Simple. American McGee's Alice is just the opposite of the original Disney classic. I'm just bending the rules a bit to make the connection in the fusion fit into place. If anything I mention doesn't seem right, then that's because I'm either...  
  
A.) Trying to make it in the best description possible.  
  
B.) Trying to add some humor.  
  
C.) I'm being a dumbass.

        D.) Not really caring what the hell the story says, but sticking to my own path for your benefits.  
  
Your choice.  
  
        Will there be some humor? Most likely.   
  


        _Oh well…._

  
I already have the pairings. InuYasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango. As for other characters, you got to tell me what you'd like to see there as well. *shrugs shoulders and walks off*  
  
Well. I'll just start off with the Beginning then. That's always best..  
  
       ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬  
  


  
It was a dark and gloomy night at the old house of Higurashi. The strange little house near the deep forest radiated the feeling that something was going to happen. Something terrible.. But it always did at this time of night. No one dare visit the little house for the fear of black magic that seemed to loom over like an ungodly cloud.  
  
Inside of the house there lived a mother, a tiny infant son, a grandfather, a cat and a daughter. The family currently lay asleep in their appropriate rooms, the mother and infant in one, the grandfather in another, and the silent daughter who willingly kept an eye on her cat.  
  
Let me tell you about this family. The Higurashi household became known for it's fatal attractions. During the day, the house remained solemn and un-tampered as if it was seeped into history long ago by witches plenty.  
  
The mother was Mrs. Sumizome Higurashi of the infant, Souta, and the daughter, Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi led a dreary past up to this very day. She cooked, cleaned, and supported her family, just like a normal mother would do. Keeping the past far away from her future as possible. Wherever she went, grief always followed behind her as if it was being pulled behind her like a string.  
  
The toddler of 4 years and a couple of days, Souta, wondered around everywhere small. He was quite the little Amazon. Always wanting to be by himself and alone, and he was already such a small child.  
  
But one thing the family didn't know was that Souta knew of his mother's past. From the conversations she has with his grandfather, said it all. Not missing one little detail.  
  
The grandfather, Jii-chan, Mr. Tetsubun Boketsu, moved in with his only daughter shortly after Souta was born.  
  
The same year the father had mysteriously vanished. Smears of dry blood shed dark streaks across the tallest windmill axle, 7 miles away.  
  
Mr. Tetsubun was a very wise man, indeed. He helped his daughter raise both of her children through the thick and thin, even when in the end it came down to a price. He was also a great historian. Jii-chan told many stories of young and old, with demons, faeries, magic and spellbinding galore.  
  
        The kids could never wait to hear him with a new story each day, even if it was made up and scary. The morals in them were never clear.  
  
        But then, there was Kagome Higurashi. She resided at the age of 15 and growing, watching over Souta her cat and her heritage. Especially her heritage. For many years ago, she was cursed as a miko.  
  
A miko with rare abilities to hallucinate, spellbind, and purify. Many of the sort. Kagome was a special one, that she was. When she was first conceived, a Witch Crafter had unmistakably rued a curse upon her. Sumizome knew all about this. The Witch Crafter herself told her that in prior time, 'She would be the one'. For certain purposes, everything had to be kept secret.  
  
Even though no one knew of the time when 'Kagome would be the one'. The one to what is still the question remaining.  
  
Not even Kagome herself knew as to what importance she lay as. That is why she was harshly forced to study her Mikoism by her Jii-chan, and discover what the baba-sama meant. Even being ill fed was a result to any lack of studies.  
  
Kagome was a sweet girl who attentively loved life and it's out looks, and all. But her Jii-chan she kept a certain block against for not having her dreamy childhood every kid should have. Everyone but her.  
  
Still she loved her family very much, but never knew what strings held them together. Almost all of them were separated in their own little dream worlds, looking for a way out of their foggy Utopia. A day wouldn't pass when one of them just had to run into the forest and weep or scream out their agony that had been bottled up.  
  
Inside of her fairly lit room, the daughter Kagome was barely awake. Her dear family sleeping as peacefully as they could get, without her. Peering down at her unstable wooden desk for the umpteenth time that night, reading her dark enchantments as directed from her grandfather, she just couldn't take it no more.  
  
Nothing ever proved to be evil against her, what would she even need this junk for? It was as good as toxic waste.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as Buyo leaped onto her desk and started to go to sleep next to her oil lamp. Kagome reached over to pet Buyo behind the ears, noticing that he appeared almost dead when asleep.  
  
"So carefree..." Kagome murmured softly to her large cat. "So free, yet so troubled.. I wish I could be like you, Buyo. You don't have any worries, do you…?" she stopped stroking his fur, standing up from her chair slowly stretching the kinks from within her shoulders and back. The pale white night gown she was wearing glimmered graciously to the eye by the little light upon her desk.  
  
A hesitant moment of silence went by when a sudden loud noise came from behind her, scaring Kagome out of her wits. Kagome jumped back a bit nearly tripping over her chair in the process, startled by the eruption of racket that had yet to waken the rest of the household.  
  
"Where is that noise coming from..?"  
  
Kagome took desperate swipes to reach for her dark enchantments book while not taking her eyes off of the oncoming shadow getting nearer to her door.  
  
Buyo's sapphire eyes suddenly snapped open from a rough contact of Kagome's hand swiping for her book of powerful spells. The cat stuck at his master's hand, blood slowly seeping from the wounds.  
  
The noise had intolerably gotten louder and closer as Kagome felt blood dripping down her hand, "Ow! What in the?!" Kagome hurriedly glanced over to her book, as Buyo started to fiend in a striking position a cat would make when harmed or angered.  
  
"Buyo, what's gotten into you?! Let me get my book!! Someone is in here!" Kagome yelled helplessly as the eerie ruckus had gotten closer to her room.  
  
Making one last sweep for the book, Buyo leapt from his spot on her desk towards the moving intruder, her hand. The oil lamp clattering to the floor with a loud 'crash!', pouring the hot contents onto the side of her desk and floor. Lighting on fire.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in terror, her body started racking uncontrollably, as her room including the side of the house had caught on fire almost instantly. From her drapes, to the ceiling to the floor and spreading fast like heat seeking rapids.  
  
"Oh no.." was all that could escape from her quivering lips.  
  
The noise had mysteriously gone stray from all ears as Kagome paced around terrifyingly in the middle of her room, smoke clouding over her poor vision.  
  
She felt her way around her room with her night gown sleeve over her nose and mouth being careful not to breath in too much smoke. Carefully pacing quickly around for an exit, as not to be burnt from the fire that licked from all around her room, Kagome bit back a tear silently praying that she'd make it out alive.  
  
The door.  
  
It wasn't burnt down yet.  
  
Kagome noticed her door opened ajar running out of her room in a flurry leaving everything behind, hoping and praying her parents had already gotten out of harm's way.  
  
She ran fast, as fast as she could, getting away from her home with piercing sirens reaching her ears. Fire trucks. Thank god.  
  
Standing a good 20 feet from her house that was almost crumbling to ash in high rising flames, Kagome frantically looked around the area for any signs her family nearby.  
  
"MOM!? GRANDFATHER!? _SOUTA_!!?" Kagome desperately screamed as tears swam in the deep blue pools of her eyes.  
  
"Any..one?" Kagome's eyes started glazing over with more tears when glancing horrifyingly back at her house. Consciously dropping down on the dewy grass to her knees, tears freely cascaded down her rigid face. Crying to be with her family.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! NO! This..! This can't be _HAPPENING_!! THEY ARE MY ONLY FAMILY!!! I HAD NOTHING BESIDES THEM! _NOTHING_!! Please... _PLEASE_ don't let them be _DEAD_, _ANYTHING_ but _DEAD_!! _PLEASE_!!!" Kagome frantically yelled to her once silent home, her heart shattering like glass as her family didn't make it out of the fire.  
  
Kagome slated her eyes into narrow lines, her body shaking again with leashed emotion and hatred towards herself. Just watching helplessly as her family, her only connection to sanity, cremated to ash and bone in one night. One horrid, beguiling, night.  
  
The sirens halted once reaching her home a few minutes later. Police had come along as well with people from the nearby towns crowding near the fire. Many whispers and shouts for 'water' and more 'recruit men' rang within the area, not making the poor girl feel better at all.  
  
A police officer ran to Kagome immediately after spotting her limp body on the grass. The police clad in blue shook the girl a bit to harshly, "Who are you? Did you live here? Miss? Miss, did you live in this house? How did this happen?"  
  
Kagome slowly taking her wide and teary eyes from glancing at the house, to glaring at the police lady that dare shake her as if it was she who had committed the Seven Deadly Sins.  
  
"I live here.. I did all this.. It was my fault.." her hands started to tremble with remorse, looking forward as the firemen successfully put out the fire, leaving the house condemned and wrecked. Kagome stood up from her spot on the ground where she had cried previously.  
  
"_MY FAULT_!! _I DID IT_! EVERYTHING WAS _MY FAULT_!! THE FIRE, THE NOISE, THE _EVERYTHING_!! _WASN'T IT_?! IT HAD TO BE! It _HAD_ to be!!" Kagome ran as fast as she could past the whispering and hollering crowds that were surrounding her house like a plague of gossip.  
  
"I can't believe myself... me of all people." Kagome murmured coldly reaching a dispatched police car, her world tainting black.  
  


       ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬  
  
That's it for me here, thank you for reading. 

        Please review. Tell me what's bubbling around in your mind…  
  
**Hirari the 9th Goddess Of Maple Syrup**


	2. The Nice Doctor

        5 whole months...  
  
5 whole months since the passing of her parents and sibling...  
  
The 5 months inside the tormenting White Hell itself...  
  
Every passing moment longer then the last.. 

        Turning the 5 months into what seemed to be a dreary 5 years..  
  
In a place that would change her life, forever.  
  


  
  ð ..- + -.. ð ..- + -.. ð ..- + -.. ð  
  


  
**I ' m F e e l i n g F i n e**  
  
_ ..A Homicidal Fairytale..  
  
_

  
  ð ..- + -.. ð ..- + -.. ð ..- + -.. ð  
  
The heavy metal door crept open ajar with the silence of a jaguar. No lights. She figured as much.  
  
"Higurashi..." A soft, beguiling voice called into the dark—bone-chilling—room. A bed lay under the only window, secluded squared window, with clawed black curtains covered in a light sheet of dust. Claws, on the curtains, made by frail human fingers. Female human fingers.  
  
"..."  
  
"Higurashi...Get up," The voice urged, slightly annoyed by being ignored. She should have been used to it by now. The voice mellowed a bit, the vibrations coming closer to where the paranoid girl lay.  
  
"Higurashi... It's time to visit the nice doctor now.." It prodded once more, and vanished before she could get a response.  
  
Inside the room, everything seemed to get a bit darker by the nice doctor. There was no nice doctor. There was no window. There was no Kagome. All but an ill will string that somehow wasn't cut during the process of death. The death of her family.  
  
The bed sheets were scrambled; long damp ebony hair was sprawled around a large pillow. The black painted bars that held up the bed were peeled off by fingernails just as badly as the curtains were.  
  
A moment of silence electrocuted the room. A figure on the bed slowly rising into a sitting position, almost as a robot would. Mechanically, as if she was being controlled by a dull force of strings.  
  
Her skin, a pasty cream. Eyes, a chiseled maple color drowning in an unidentified emotion. Her hair, waves of damp and knotted ebony. A frail hand rose to her sweaty forehead, the squared window dimly shone the sunrise's bright glare. Intruding the dark atmosphere to the room.  
  
This was Kagome's life.  
  
"..." She blinked lazily, forced-like and not willing to blink. Kagome grunted angrily, as she slowly put one foot on the cold marble floor. Then the other. She stood there for a minute or two. The wide silver barracade half-shadowed with sunbeam, half glimmered in the silent dark. Piercing eyes watched her every move...  
  
And she knew it too.  
  
The nice doctor always watches...  
  
Static waves alarmed Kagome's ears with it's sudden mind-scrambling ruckus. A croaky, yet dignified voice summoned the room's quiet spirits into a verbal frenzy of echoing words. Words that made no sense.. yet, it did. The nice doctor always knows what to say.  
  
"How are you this morning, Kagome?" It questioned.   
  
Kagome made no effort to respond the voice with no face. This was how it has always been since that night. The Asylum proved nothing to her, as she would have known. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here.. Kagome knew they didn't want her here. Her insides were black and mangled, as if nothing fit her satisfaction.  
  
She shifted from one foot to the other; staring lifelessly at the platinum glass as if seeking a face. Anything, to show up and reassure her that she was still breathing.  
  
A small bit of mumbling was heard on the other side of the glass before her door reopened with much effort on the opener's behalf. Kagome raised her attention to the woman in the doorway. The woman was middle-aged complete with it's spread. She wore a black eye patch over her right eye, her hair a sandy salt appearance that flowed down to her waist, and was held loosely in a ribbon. She was attired in white sash and bland asylum uniform, a jewel-arrow pin glimmered above her left shoulder blade. A nametag pinned to her right shoulder reading the word "Kaede".  
  
The elderly woman eyed the broken girl in her large white t-shirt wearily. "Aye, Kagome.. You are awake, I see.." Kagome just nodded dully. 5 months almost re-playing itself daily; it was always the same thing day after day.  
  
Questions. Questions neither answered nor connected to the purpose for the asylum feared the worst of an angry girl. Questions, always asked.  
  
Kaede stood there a minute before advising the girl to sit down with a gesture by her hand. Kagome complied, stumbling back onto her scrambled nest of blankets.  
  
The mature woman pulled up a wooden oak chair from the dark corner, sitting herself comfortably on it next to the young girl on the bed.  
  
A minute of observant silence stung the air before Kaede chose to speak. "How are you this morning, Kagome?" she spoke in a caring inquisitive manner.  
  
Kagome never lifted her eyes from her view of the outside world through the window. A mother robin had flown back into it's nest with feed for her children. A scene that brought Kagome a speckle of warmth.  
  
Kaede cleared her throat slightly, trying to catch the attention of the dazed young woman. She followed her drowsy gaze to a tree outside of the Asylum. Kaede nodded solemnly, mentally noting to talk to Kagome about being outdoors once and awhile.. If she ever responded, that is.  
  
The old woman's visible eye glazed with concern when Kagome's head suddenly dropped from looking at the robin family, to her bitten fingernails.  
  
"What is wrong, Kagome?" Keade asked, small genuine concern cracking through the midst of her voice. She shifted a bit on her chair, patiently waiting for an answer from her patient.  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of Kagome's tainted eyes. She bit back a whimper, her still damp hair shadowing her face from the nice doctor's view.  
  
"My parents... are gone..." her small, mellow voice called into the silence.  
  
Kaede's expression never faltered; the good start was that Kagome had not yet begun to switch into panic mode. The last management had given the asylum a more deadly overview from Kagome's rampage. Nothing is left for her on this Earth, Keade thought, but her purpose remains a mystery.  
  
"What else is wrong, Kagome?" Kaede prodded, receiving a bit more attention. Eyes on the other side of the eerie mirror hungrily stood on end more response.  
  
Kagome moved a bit farther to the side of her bed.  
  
"Something is..." she said, her voice as cold and slick as ice. "..broken.."  
  
Kaede had not anticipated this response. Her eye widened a bit, "What is broken, Kagome?"  
  
A long string of silence ensued from the black room. Uneven breathing from within seemed as if a drum beats thundered. Chills sent the spines tingling; Kagome snapped her head towards Kaede's line of vision. Her skeptic brown orbs of sadness shook her body to a near insane panic.  
  
Broken images plagued over everyone's thoughts; all the bad they have seen within the past, had somehow, found it's way… to this one helpless girl.  
  
"I am.."  
  
  ð ..- + -.. ð ..- + -.. ð ..- + -.. ð  
  


  
**_Review_**

  
  
        Goodness Gracious, Great Plagues of Dustbunnies,  
  
**Hirari the 9th Goddess Of Maple Syrup**


	3. Felines Never Were Always Feminine

   "Kaede!" An insistent, glum voice rung through the room, alarming said women out of her duties. 

    Kaede glanced up at the petrified nurse in the entry of her administrative office with an inquisitive judgment.  Kaede was in the middle of her work ethics that needed to be done, and would have rather lived without the sudden entrance. She put her pen down to get full attention of the quivering ginger-haired nurse who was latched onto the office's doorknob to steady herself. 

    "What is it, Nurse Onryou?" Kaede spoke as if she had not a care in the world. 

    "It's Miss Kagome!" The nurse bawled, puffing for breath. "She's pulsating violently—our doctors don't even know the cause!" 

    "Dear God, where is she located?" Kaede shot up from her desk, darting next to the Nurse Onryou already half way getting her pallid lab coat on. 

    "She's in her room—sleeping!" 

   ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬

     _I ' m F e e l i n g F i n e_

_   . . . A Homicidal Fairytale . . ._

  ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬

    Black.

    She was falling. 

    Falling for what seemed like an eternity…

    Down a rabbit hole…

    "And so you were expecting me all along weren't you, girl? That hideous thing that only appears in kids dreams!" 

    Pearly teeth glinted in the dark edges of the mind. Blood dripped from those very fangs like they were born to. Ragged taunting scorned the mind, burning like an inferno to the soul. The fiery soul with the being had, lie dead on the floor of black and white. Black and white. Oh the soul-clenching black!—Red over white like blood on the snow.

    Blood on the stone—nail clawed stone.

    "Guess what, girl?"

    Bones. The sound of crushing bones, and children screaming in torment. Those kids dying a slow death by the hands of someone she did not know. Bones. Shackling against pulsating flesh. Flesh being no virtue to the living dead. The living dead rising and falling within the waves of everlasting gruel, that it kept you on your toes. No warm flesh to support this being, this being of bones and crypt. 

   She did not know where she was. She did not know how to breathe. Breathing was not an option to the terror of being trapped. 

   Trapped within her mind. The mind—sucking her body into a world of horror. The over all result, she never figured. Not having to predict her nightmare's future—for it never seemed to have a beginning.

   Nor an end…

   She could not have guessed what was happening… But in many ways then one, the dream consisted of ecstasy. The drug that keeps to in motion of your surroundings not failing you for an instant. 

   An _instant_, it never failed to send the blood coursing through the veins. Adrenaline of being awake. Alive by nature with no one to stop you.

   The bones shackled with laughter that was dry on ice. It could not be identified to the ears, but you could sense it through taste—Through taste of the eyes.

    Kagome blinked.  

    "I'm baaack…"

    Screams. The only sensible mania that escaped the confines of her raw throat. 

    Sickening yellow eyes open to the size of saucers but didn't stop there. They grew and grew, until Kagome was over whelmed with a sub-zero sensation, disappearing into the pupil of cawing darkness. Fear ripping her flesh like blades to prey, claws to meat.

    Pain.

    Insufferable pain that never let you forget your nightmare's mistakes.

    Bats of the wing, from the depths of hell keep the nails to the claws from happiness dwell. No happy in a color. No happy with a dream. Dreams were never happy. You forget dreams... which never make you happy. Happy has no path, no way to live. It was no alternative to living in the corner.

    The corner of the mind. 

    White. 

    Smiling sallow.

   Whiter then the White Hell itself… She must have done something bad… Something to deserve to be blinded by the glints of blades in that _damn_ white light. Blades rocking gently back in forth from the ceiling in a bizarre frequency, keeping Kagome alert.

    Flickers.

    Crimson flashes lit before Kagome's very eyes.

    The flashes lasted only instantly, and there did she see a figure.

    No ordinary figure—It was a figure that skulked. No shape of the figure was precise.

    The white comes back.

    Flashes lasting longer, now. Only in the flashes can the figure be witnessed creeping _ever_ so slowly towards her. You see naught in the white, but the blades. The darkness approached quicker as the form disappeared from in front of her…

    Right by her ear, it smirked it's sadistic grin. 

    ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬

    "Kaede, what do you think is happening to her?!"

    "Quickly, child! Call the medics!"

    "Yes Kaede!"

    ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬

    The white never came back.

    Kagome crept slowly away from the creeping cat that had no flesh. No meat to support it's body, to keep it running alive.

    Blood slid from the fangs that were now coming into view.

    "Wh-what is it you w-want from m-me?" Kagome's voice piped up from her corner that she had unknowingly backed into.

    The dim rinsed the cat in sinister waves like oil with water. The only thing seen was it's broad, yellow orbs of fright. It tunneled into her soul, as if predicting her own future. As if she were a key to unlocked a buried secret.

     "Speak none, Kagome." The arctic voice of the feline, that _vicious _feline, inculcated. Shrillness of it sent shivers down Kagome's spine; ever slowly the voice reached her ears like scrapes slowly gliding down a chalkboard. 

     "How did you—" The ebony-haired girl gasped, more frightened then ever.

     "Speak none, Kagome." It injected, bitter reaching its patience to a minimum.

     "…" She pressed herself against the wall, or so she thought was a wall, fearing for the worst. 

    Movements of the feline were felt within hidden. It positioned itself farther away from the ample-eyed lass, somewhere else in the room, it lie.

    "It is not so the matter of what I _want_ from _you_," The peculiar fixation chuckled from adjacent to her,  "But more along the lines of, what I _need _from _you_."

    Kagome found this odd. She was here because she was needed? She was never needed! Nothing was good with Kagome! In what would she be needed for? She could barely tie a shoelace anymore. Now, she figured, she was going to_ die _by a damn cat! Next it's going to ask her rob a bank. Then to _eat_ that cash. Or maybe, even to kill an _empress_! Jolly!

    This just had to be one big joke on Kagome didn't it? That's right… leave her with the egg in the face at the end, _then_ ridicule her of her own idiocy. She wasn't about to buy a cockamamie story about how she might be needed. She was never needed. 

    Not then, not now.

     Kagome tried to find the owner of the voice, but found it useless. It was too dark; she couldn't even spot her own hand in front of her face.

    She groaned internally. Stuck in a room with a carnivorous animal. Don't put her in a tiger cage, but with a talking cat from a nightmare. Now she remembered why she hated Buyo. 

    "What is it you _need_ from me?" Kagome asked, mocking the welfare of the phenomenon feline with the bad temper. Not receiving an abrupt answer, or a feeling of a near presence, she thought it might have been a bad idea to mock something that can chew on your lungs with a smile on it's face.

    A sudden growl emerged from behind her, as she felt the 'wall' no longer there… but a rib cage of a snarling animal, instead. 

    "You are **_very_**lucky you are necessity to me girl, or I would have cleaved that pretty head of yours clean off your shoulder blades from the neck up." That didn't sound too good. Kagome made a mental note not to fight with the… whatever the hell the thing called itself. She gulped. Almost as if the animal heard it, it smirked broadly grinning it's bare incisors.

    "Now listen, and listen good," It continued in a low instructing nature. "I have a proposition for you. You will say only one word to verify this proposition, and one word only. It is, 'yes'. Is this clear?" His upbeat tone cascaded sinfully around the aura of Kagome's ears before settling into her brain. 

    "No… It's not…" The chocolate-eyed girl spoke slowly. 

    The feline frowned, "And what is there not to understand? I'm practically force feeding you this information, _Kagome_." Emphasizing her name reminding her that he knew more then she would ever give him credit for. 

    Kagome gazed into the darkness with a hard expression, "I was never needed… Why would I be needed now? What is there for me beyond what lies behind your voice?  What is this… '_mission_' I'm going on—_if _I'm going on." She corrected. "I don't need to be here… This is only a dream. A figment of my imagination. Now if you'll excuse me, I--" She stood up from her seat only to be knocked onto her rear again by a swift gust of wind.

    "That is where you are mistaken, Kagome." A breeze behind her leapt from over her head by rapid movement. Before she knew what was going on, those two fear-provoking yellow eyes bored into her auburn ones.  "There is a world out there that no one knows about. A world that has locked away secrets…" He hissed. 

     "Don't you ever wonder, Kagome, where all of your nightmares depart? Where all of the most discarded fears go to in order to force people commit homicide, or even suicide? Don't you_ imagine_?" Kagome blinked. Now that she thought of it… She _never_ wondered about that. Figuring she had enough horror to dish out to 20 lifetimes, she wouldn't really care.

     "No…" Kagome said, unsure of offending the animal or not. She didn't want to remake that scene again, that's for sure.

    "That is the problem… No _human_ does. What they don't know is that there is a world within your mind that very few of your species is acquainted with. Dark darker then black, blood that runs many colors, and where imagination is only the beginning." Kagome's brows furrowed in concentration, trying to absorb all this new information.

    "So what you're saying is.. You want _me_ to be apart of--"

    "This world." He concluded for her. 

    Kagome's eyes widened significantly, "Why would I?"

    The eyes narrowed, taking a step backwards. "That is where we began. It is simply a matter of a yes or no response. You say yes; you propose to stay within this world by 10 o' clock sundown. You say no; you forget you ever saw me, and continue living the dreary life that will slowly eat you alive."

    She seemed to accept this proposal. Anything would be better then the life she was leading with no purpose, no principle. Even if it meant facing her own fears… Nothing would be worse, she figured.

   "Well, what is the question?"

   His bone quaking chuckle filled the room before his voice became low, agile and serious, "The question… The question is are you willing to jeopardize your life in hopes to cure another's?"

   Wha. . .? Kagome felt like her mind was shrinking until ultimately it would become the size of a key chain. Her confused façade must have given her worries away because the creature appeared to be purring in shackling frustration. 

   "To be in this world you must be willing—willing to go through with the most gruesome fears ever imagined. Ever thought up of… Ever dreamed of… And you must be on the verge to reconcile with a world you never thought existed, but somehow knew was there. A mission that no _ordinary _girl can last a mere 10 seconds in." The creature made a swishing movement with one of its tails that so leisurely caressed Kagome's neck with its razor-like bones. 

  The atmosphere slowly mellowed into a gloomy silence that bungled the mind's eye with fears that someone—some_thing _was in there in the dark out to get her. 

  "That's it… _Fear_, Kagome." It taunted. "The more the merrier, as they say." 

  All in the meanwhile the auburn-eyed girl choked on her own words that have not yet been spoken. The lexis of understanding not quite bringing up her courage to speak, and chaining down her ways to correspond with customs other then through her mouth. She blinked, holding her breath before turning her gaze to the impatient glare of the feline's mischievous eyes.

   "You mentioned…" She trailed off, her courage spiking within itself, not fearing to talk to this mysterious being. In some bizarre way, it was comfortable. In some… **_very_** bizarre way… 

   "That I was 'no ordinary girl' to even be here. You also said that I was… going to be on the mission… why do you avoid the question when I keep asking what mission I'll be on, anyways? Why exactly am I here?!" She let her voice be over control of her brain, not quite understanding with what she is saying before it divulged from her mouth. 

   "No need to raise your voice, I'm right here…" 

   "Tell me!"

   "Very well, girl." The spine-tingling voice heaved, sounding very irate to the girl's stubborn behavior. He seemed to be settling down within bittersweet time prior to interacting with the human again (much to Kagome's impatience). Yet any _ordinary_ human, she wasn't.  

   "You are no ordinary girl, Kagome, this I know." It spoke after a few moments of eerie hush. "You have been chosen out of the tens of billions of humans to be here. As to why you are here will only be portrayed in the future if you're wise enough to chose it." 

   At those words slipped off his sandpaper tongue, an unknown incandescent illumination filled the room . . .

   Revealing the most hideous beast sitting haughtily on a white spotted crimson mushroom. Wearing a placid frown, he swished his two bony tails rhythmically like they had minds of their own. If not for a sudden mysterious wind clamping Kagome's mouth shut, she would have screamed until her throat bled. The feline's eyes narrowed as he down-gazed the girl who was trying to open her mouth with her frantic hands. 

   Inwardly—secretly—the vile creature smirked at the effect he had upon frightening the girl. Even if she was the solitary key to the future of his domain—his once pleasant home. . . Even if it meant being a good little kitty for the remainder of the little time she had left for the moment beyond in this petrifying nirvana.        

   "Do not try to remove the vigor, it is no use," He purred leisurely. Kagome noticed how the male feline's ribs vibrated inharmoniously when he spoke. Those damn eyes weaving through her essence like a bullet to underdone flesh. 

   She caught her breath when the creature glimpsed at the ceiling, which twirled around a pool of heliotropes, ceruleans, and splashes of burgundy in a vivacious modus operandi, then stared back at her with a calm unreadable face. 

  "You're time is up, little girl. You have 24 hours to make a decision that will effect both your life, and billions of other's." His voice chanted. Leaping elegantly off the crimson mushroom, he strode over to his forth-coming charge grinning like a madman after prey. Kagome scooted farther back into a solid wall as he gained closer and closer to her fidgeting form. 

  He suddenly stopped. Glowering down at the lass who was too choked up in misbelieve to even utter a single word, he crooked his neck to view her eye-to-eye taking mental note of how _used_ to him she was getting. This was definitely a plus.

  The lights flickered on and off. Every distinct object, foreign and decipherable, started to blur with paramount annoyance. 

  Everything but Kagome. 

  The feline never left his pose when he noticed even himself start to warp into single etches of the imagination.  

  "24 hours. . . To devise the most important resolution you, and anyone else in the entire universe will ever have to make. When you have decided. . . Just. . Doze off." She could hear him chuckle darkly as his shrill form could barely be made out from his former appearance as the most vile thing to ever walk to the earth.  

   Kagome shot up quickly. 

   Her questions were not answered! Her mind was not as ease! She could never sleep knowing that she'd be facing something she never even wanted to see, no matter how '_important_' she might be to it! Anyone! 

   But in the best position of that, she had not a clue who she was talking to. . .

   She fumbled forward, swishing her fragile—yet deadly—hands at him not wanting to be left within the dark alone. With one last call to him, she reclaimed her voice from the unspoken realm it had wandered to. 

   "Wait! How will I know you the next time I see you?! Who **_are_** you!"

   Seconds passed, as hush became a virtue to the once frightening room that now represented one of unadorned white—whiter then bleach would ever make it. And like that—

   He was gone.

   Kagome hunched her shoulders and sigh devoid of grace. Her nightgown crumpled, her form dull and still. But something was not right with this place. . .

   "Call me, Kirara."

   Head snapping up, eyes going wide then bloodshot from the sudden echo of the familiar mordant voice. It shook the room without mere hesitation when two life-sized eyes of polished bronze opened up to see the girl scream in mortal fear from shock, but over all, fear. 

   It charmed the room as the feline's chortle gradually filled the extent with taunting mirth. 

   Then everything went white.

   ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬

   "Ms. Kaede! Ms. Kaede! She is stirring!"

   The aged women spied from her ramification to her shuddering patient. She peered with her one eye down at the girl when suddenly like rising from the dead, her patient assembled herself into a sitting position and did the one thing that almost everyone present in the room didn't quite expect. . .

   She screeched like a bat out of hell.

   A nearby nurse who was working on a remedy to sooth her when she woke, dove to the teen girl's bed and gagged her with the bed sheet—which to say in the least, helped none too many. Kaede's eyes widened at the nurse's unorthodox method to shut someone up. She came from behind and smacked her up side the cranium with her herbal potions book, making her frown before she backed off away from the bed where the doctor's patient lay.

   Kaede sat at the edge of Kagome's bed. The movement made Kagome jerk away frightened. Kaede noticed this, and internally made an agreement to console about her late derision. 

   Kagome huddled up into a ball, silently praying that it was all just a bad dream. 

   It was just a dream.

   It was just a dream. . .

   But just when she thought nothing could get any worse. . .

   Little did she know, nothing would ever be the same again.

   ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ - ¬ 

    But now to dwell on subject, this chapter reminds me of sonnets from the wits of Edgar Allan Poe with a twist of the Matrix suspense and just an allusion of Monkey Bone. To me, that is an endearing mix, say not?

   Though I can't even think up a proper summary for this story. . . I shall write on. 

   Thanks to those who are reading, I hope you can review even if it's one word. But to those of you who have been reading, and wonder what exactly the cat from Alice (but in this story, shall be called Kirara) looks like, there is a URL in the "Paused Works" of Amande and I's Bio that shows a picture of what I am talking about. Just so you know what gave Kagome's nightmare's.

   Please review.   

    Later days.

   Noting that life is not bad on a bagel,

   **Hirari the 9th Goddess Of Maple Syrup******


	4. Sexy In Blood

_I have not been having a good week at all. . ._

**· × • · × • · × • · × • ·**

  _I m F e E l I n G f I n E_

_   …A Homicidal Fairytale…_

**· × • · × • · × • · × • ·**

    The next day was a Thursday. The next after was a Friday, but it wasn't like it mattered much to Kagome. Night after night for the past two days she couldn't sleep. Not even for forty winks could she sleep empty-minded like she had been used to before that awful dream.

    Many times she figured there was nothing to be worried about. Nothing in the world could matter, and she could almost hear a snarl in the back of her mind—urging—just urging for her to sleep. Just for a little while. But as she sat in the clean canteen of the mental ward, her mind told her otherwise. Telling little lies to her heart that if she were to sleep something dreadful would happen. A nightmare realm to visit, just as the carnivorous Kirara had told her.

   She didn't know what to expect anymore.

   For such a while now, for what seemed a million ages, she had not been able to see light of day—not for a minute. The silver screen told more lies than her mind did about the outside world; how terrible it is. How much sin is lurking in every corner, every psyche out there was possessed by some inner demon.

   Kagome did not like that doctor abusing her when she awoke. Kagome would not put up with such abuse, even if she was granted a crazy lunatic. 

   Which she fully knew she wasn't.

   Kagome sighed, and put down her spoon that she had been naively swiveling around in the bowl of tomato broth. The clock on the plastered white wall read a little past ten at night. Another night to keep up to. Kagome made her way to the bulky coffee machine and carefully spouted caffeine enriched coffee into a foam cup and sipped it slowly. The man at the vendor behind the counter eyed her carefully as she made no mind of his presence. He made his way around the counter and shut down the dining hall for the night.

   The young and tired girl crept into her room, placing the hot coffee on a table stand near her untidy bed without a sound. Knowing she wasn't being watched this late at night, Kagome changed into her white washed nightgown and slipped her way under the covers leaving her clothes lying around. 

   Hours passed by until it was finally near one o' clock at night. Her coffee was now all gone with just a few drops left to stay away for mere minutes. She was a mess. Again. 

   Just like every night, her wire black hair was messed up and wet from the sweat that cascaded from her scalp. Her russet eyes were widened from the affect of the coffee and her pupils were smaller than a pea. 

    Then she felt it.

   Tapping and tearing claws scratched the back of her mind as if trying to dislocated her brain from the back of her skull.

   She automatically knew who it was.

   "Fifty nine hours and all I get is **_this_**?! Disobedience and coffee by the gallon?! You're coming with me now, girl, even if I have to force you!" 

   Kirara's voice echoed in her mind. Kagome's fists clenched the sheets of her bed as her breathing labored. His words dripped with toxin as they ricocheted throughout her psyche, compulsively closing her eyes to obstruct out the owner to the core of the voice…   

    Only to find that she could not reopen them again. 

** × • · × • · × • ·**

    "That's it, keep moving!" 

    A factory was what it was. Just a gigantic power plant on a black meadow of miasma and dust, hidden deep within a mountain where lightning struck down to a towering rod held up, almost touching the twisting crimson and wine skies above. The unit seemed to go on for miles and miles, with yells and hollers and commands being barked left and right to indignant juvenile women and children. Thousands, millions, or maybe billions of women and children who were kept in manacles, anchoring shafts and cranes to keep the whole tower operating in a synchronized movement. Men with rippling muscles and those of hideous well being jumped from level to level, higher and higher from perches of broken metal staircases controlled t hose women to keep the whole unit in motion. The task was most often completed by force.   

    "Keep moving-on the double! This isn't fucking Denny's! We ain't takin' breaks, are we? Then get back to work!"

    The whole place seemed like one colossal clock watch. It never stopped. It never took a break. It always sat there, ticking slowly, working its ways. It always had the time of day. When one person stopped working, the whole pattern was ruined. Nowadays, everyone knew better than to disobey a command. They were owned.  

     No one had a split chance in hell to notice the girl and grinning cat from the 5th floor above their heads.

    "This is horrible!" Kagome shouted in abrupt total disgust. "It's nothing but a-a-slave factory!"

    "Yes..." The cat grinned, as it shook its spine rattled in bizarre excitement making his rusty golden earring in his right ear shake along with it. "Yes, I know."

     Kagome had never met such a satanic, nasty creature in her lifetime. She frowned in completely palpable antipathy and shivered. For a factory in complete Black Mountains, it was simply too cold to stand. The knees of the women and children below shook and egged to go on. Sympathy washed over every fiber of her being, and her dark chocolate eyes softened into a milky fashion. 

     This is what they go through in their minds…? Women of all ages and races were in one cluster, fighting for inner dominance. The dominance for not only their dignity and poise… but for their spiritual rights. The spiritual auras within the young girls were considerably lower than any average belief. For they seem to not have a mind all their own. Just a bunch of soiled and soulless children, out there with nothing to dream of but lurid nightmares galore. 

    And here she was… So stuck in her past… But. Despite the sympathy she felt for those women down there, none of it compared to the pain she felt that would last her a lifetime in grief. Her eyes turned back into their dark posture, the milkyness was nearly gone as quick as it had shown.

    Kagome spied to her right side and noticed the cat, that vile cat Kirara, lazing upwards with its back straightened in an etiquette posture with it's two tails swaying around rhythmically like a tainted love song. For a creature with bloodstains on it's teeth, it sure knew good manners when he showed them.   

    Kirara seemed to notice her edgy staring and slowly turned his head to her without budging his body an inch. His golden eyes narrowed, as he looked her up and down. Just that simple movement made Kagome shudder. Was this cat checking her out? Pervert!

     "Just what do you think you're doing?" Kagome hissed. The feline just closed his eyes. Just what was he _doing_? Kagome thought with a disgusted frown. Kirara snorted, shooing a small puff of dust from his dry nostrils and reopened his eyes to inspect Kagome over again.

      Kagome was appalled that she had been ignoring him, after all she put up with his, 'I-own-you-and-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-about-it' garbage and now he was looking over again. 

     "Hey! Are you even listening to me? I ask you what you were—" Kagome stopped short of her sentence. She felt oddly warm. Kirara was conveying a façade of rage, as his ribs rattled like there was a time bomb inside he needed to get out. Kagome looked down at her body and gasped.

     Upon her she wore a deep cobalt dress. Over the dress was a clean white apron that went over her shoulders and tied at the small of her back tightly. There were two small pockets on the apron, both completely empty. Sewn into the right was the symbol for Neptune, on the left, a symbol for Jupiter. Around her neck she wore a cross on a low chain. It was her father's… Her father was an erudite Christian and where he lived, so her mother said, no one accepted him. It was this cross that she believed was the key for his killing, but she could have been mistaken. She barely knew him, after all.

     Adding to the oddity of the attire, she wore black stalkings that ended at the upper thighs. On her feet were black buckle boots that ended just below the knee. Her black and sweaty hair was evenly combed and straightened, without one snarl or knot inside the jungle of ebony it once was. The straight hair gave it a slick and creepy appearance that beautifully framed her pale face. 

     She tried to reach up and grab a clump of her dark lock, but couldn't. In her hand, there was a knife. Brandished and slick clean. Testing its lightweight in disbelief, she peered at her reflection on the blade. A blue electrical charged empowered the knife, and in the reflection appeared sickeningly intense crystal cerulean eyes. Suddenly, the whole handle grew colder than ice. What in the blue hell did that damn cat expect her to do with a neurotic instrument like this?!

    Kagome dropped the knife as if it had burnt her to the bone. It fell to the metal diamond-shaped footpath they were sitting upon with a shrill clatter. As it stilled to a twinge, so did everything else. The once thunderous factory was silent to a halt. 

    Frantically, Kagome's dark brown eyes flitted around, her pupils dilating to the size no smaller than a pinhead. 

    Kirara had left her alone.

**× • · × • · × • ·**

    "You there, girl! Why are you not at work with all the other low-lifes?" Shouted a man a head of her. 

      He was suited to look like he was in combat. He wore a silk black undershirt with a see-through over shirt decorated in a picture that camouflaged an exact photo of the scarlet and amethyst skies beyond that came down to his mid-thighs. The picture on the outer shirt was moving, to Kagome's great wonder and shock. Loose chinos, he wore, that were long enough to cover his feet, hiding his scuffed army boots from vision. The chinos, like the loose outer shirt on him, had also the same affect with moving skies. Each step the man took, he became more and more annoyed. His frown said so. 

    Kagome intentionally gulped and found herself crawling backwards like a crab as he closed in on her. The only sound made was the jingling of his boots and ruffling of clothing. All else was dead silent.  

    Suddenly the man stood halt under the essence of luminosity glowing brightly from a battered skylight from above. The man had sparkling white air, completely unreal. It could not be seen if it was natural because of the man's top hat covering the roots. The girl was suspicious at that.

    On his back, there was a sheath. A sheath not fit for a sword, but one fit right for a massive weapon such as a sickle. In the broken light, Kagome found, that a sickle was just what it was glimmering with silver and rose red blood at his feet. A fingerless glove on his left hand indicated that the weapon was not ordinary to be wielded by an expert hand. 

    Nothing here was ordinary… 

    The skin on the man's body was tanned that had rare and shining trinkets or bracelets running up and down his robust arms. He was not too bulky, but he was not skinny. From close up, he had the power and splendor of a thousand knights in shining armor. Kagome slowly lifted her head as her beguiled russet eyes met a duo of strict gold ones. 

     "I asked you, bitch, what exactly do you think you're doing lazing around on your ass and **_not working _**like everyone else?" 

      The man stomped one foot forward. With one fluid swipe of his hand, the lethally mass sickle was withdrawn from its sheath and the blade tip whirred to end just at the tip of her nose. Kagome was shaking in fear, she could tell the man knew it, for he was just smirking in his own world of delight with the impact of death two centimeters directly in front of her nose. 

     "And where did you get those clothes?" The silver-haired man asked, a fine brow rising in suspicion as Kagome shifted uncomfortably. He was not the only one who wanted to find that out.  

     "Take them off." He spoke again. Kagome gasped and her eye twitched dangerously. A new adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She didn't care about the massive weapon in front of her face. She did not care if this was going to do something to her mental stability. She did not care if she was going to regret her actions. Besides, who ever heard of dying in your dreams and dying in reality in the first place? 

     Some would be amazed.

     Kagome slammed a fierce fist into the blade's surface, catching the man off guard. She made a swift grab for the knife and bend her body backwards like a bridge before snapping up to her feet. The edge of the butcher's knife she held expertly in her grasp was now a breath span away from his nose. 

     "I…**_dare_ **you to repeat that!" Kagome snarled from the back of her raw throat, scaring even herself, not to mention a few other men who shivered at her ruthless feistiness. She held the blade firmly as her attitude drastically switched from petrified to completely courageous in record timing. 

     The man stilled. After a split second he glimpsed down at the blade in his face, then peered back into the girl's eyes with trivial bewilderment playing it's way into his eyes. 

     "Tricksy, aren't we?" He leered. "Just who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" 

     "I am Kagome." Kagome spat with anger and embarrassment as people stared at her intently and were starting to whisper. "Kagome Higurashi. And who might you be?" 

     "InuYasha."

      As he gazed into the stranger's eyes, carefully avoiding the knife's tip, InuYasha noticed that she didn't look slightly familiar. The girl, completely opposite to all the female workers, was actually attractive and appealing to the eye. She had a raging fire within her, and that just—well, frankly, turned him on. No other girl stood up to any man around, and it was just plain sickening that the female race had no backbone whatsoever. But this girl… He could feel it in his veins… was unusual.

     "What in the hell are you looking at, PERVERT?" Kagome's cheeks were sketched in scarlet. 

     Just as InuYasha was about to retort he immediately turned to the crowds below. 

     "THERE'S NOTHIN' TO SEE HERE, THIS AIN'T NO PEEPSHOW! DOUBLE TIME FOR EVERYONE! MOVE IT!"

     Another strapping man from the other side of the plant was also yelling in mock unison with InuYasha. 

     "You heard the boss! GET BACK TO WORK, INGRATES!"

     Kagome's eyes broadened a fraction. _Boss?_

     Moans and grunts reverberated throughout the factory as the heavy machinery was turning in use again. The slight break the women had slowly weakened the muscles and relaxed them, but now were being pushed to the point of burning in their legs, arms and everywhere. Some little girls cried at the pain, but were only shoved aside as the others from behind moved to continue their duty.   

     InuYasha heard a noise behind him and turned around rapidly, seeing that this Kagome bitch was already getting out of sight.

      "HEY!" InuYasha's voice was lost among the sea of people. He shoved his way, knocking others down as he high-tailed it after the girl. She stood up to him and damaged his pride in front of weak_ humans_! It just didn't work like that! InuYasha was so preoccupied in running that he almost missed a turn that led to a creaking door. Almost.

      InuYasha cautiously opened the door. He knew what was beyond this door. He knew everything about this plant. Every person assigned to every particular job. Every emotion that surged through the human body.

      As he opened the door with a cautious clawed-hand, the certain emotion he felt disturbed him. He had just seen her come in here. There was no emotion in the depth of this room whatsoever, like no one had been inside the boiler room before for ages. Which was the truth, in many cases.  

      "SYAH!" 

     A sudden jerk behind a towering furnace caught InuYasha's attention. From behind the furnace came a blue light that made him squint to hide the pain it caused to his sensitive eyes. The figure held the blue object in its grasp as it jumped him unexpectedly, knocking him to thin air. 

     It was that girl! That bitch tricked him! …But he never smelt her fragrance as he entered the room. She must've hidden it some how. What was this psycho up to?!  

     They tumbled down a void of nothing. Walls were contorted into random foreign devices with shimmering mirrors that disillousioned the body into another shape or species. InuYasha and Kagome were to busy trying to wring each other's neck in the process to take notice of the different colors the room glowed as they zoomed of the mirrors and particular ghostly matter. 

     The void seemed to have no conclusion and the launch was clandestine. They were mutually falling fast as a bullet down the rabbit hole. Kagome had somehow let go of her only means of fortification from the surprise of being jerked into a void. InuYasha, on the other hand, saw this to an advantage of some sort to take that weapon from her, leaving her useless like the little girl she was.

     InuYasha simpered sardonically and single-handedly grasped for the knife. The lights in the void flashed to a sickening toad jade into a nocturnal indigo, seeing himself perfectly in the reflection of the stiletto. He was so close to grasping the handle with his gloved hand when he felt another jolt like before yank at his insides, making him clutch his stomach in agony. From top to bottom, a star-crossed force ripped him swiftly into another dimension. 

     With just that done, he had noticed there was no delicate fingers gritted against his neck like the stranger had done before as they fell, but he was now unaccompanied.

      How he dare open his voluptuous honey eyes, he did not know. InuYasha sat up, grasping his head in his clawed hands as it throbbed within his skull. A loud and piercing ringing rung through the drums of his ears, but sooner than he had expected, it had slowed to a stop, until only deep breathing was heard within the room. And yet… It wasn't only his.

      A bright spotlight swerved around the room, as if trying to feel in it's own way to detect the presence within the room and undcovering little whereabouts of the location. InuYasha inclined a superior brow, and with gushes of bravado shining through his heart's cruel shell, he rose to his feet. Standing tall and mighty as a stone statue without doubts of his action at all.

      The spotlight halted for a second, and just as InuYasha thought it was going to stay on its position behind him, it moved directly over him. The passionate radiance of the beam heated his skin immediately from the coldness he had felt from within the void. 

      But the smooth skin on that girl-that _bitch_-did kept him warm for a while… He shortly wondered where she was…

     InuYasha looked around him, as if the light was a child's joke. As if someone was putting him on and the light was just to make him feel intimidated. He scowled like a barmy beleaguer. He would not be frightened by something that wasn't even there! This humanity would be the demise of him one day with all its psychosis…   

     InuYasha drew out his sickle within half the time it takes to blink an eye, proficiently holding it to the source of the light. It was unseen… Some life form had to be there…

      There was padding. A padding of claws striking tile, he heard, as any run of the mill house pet would saunter into a kitchen or overlaid place-it was the same. InuYasha knew the sound, and knew nothing first-class would come out of the whole trial. That girl was there in his factory for a reason. InuYasha could only think up all the chaos inside of the factory that must be going on now that he was away—he didn't even make out how far it was. 

     The almost antediluvian owners of the place had _told_ him not to go into that room. Time and time again would they tell him never to enter, even though he had done it several times after it was all said and done, nothing like _this_ has happened in his little adventures… No deviations or being stuck in a room with a bunch of pranksters and blood chilling sounds of claws and with a naughty wench to go along with it. 

      But in this place, he just couldn't expect less. 

     The padding of the claws left the floor, but didn't leave the room. InuYasha's attention immediately directed itself in which he could see two large golden eyes, so much unlike his, that shown through with such destruction it nearly knocked him off his feet. 

    Only one cat could make _anyone_ feel this way…

    The spotlight violently shook and blew a fuse, completely swarming the place in dark.

     InuYasha heard a giggle. It was completely feminine, and very human. But the giggle didn't even come close to any annoying sound of a teenage school-lass acting bouncy and toffee-nosed. This one was sparkling with hinted darkness. He narrowed his eyes into hazardous slits. InuYasha's grip on the bone-poled sickle loosened a bit.

    A new brightness filled the room, slowly from the old circle the spotlight had once covered. It expanded more and more. More and more InuYasha could see what was happening, and it didn't astonish him much.

    But the fact that the giggling seemed enticingly endless, he just had to wonder. Was that damn girl that stood up to him still alive? How would any human take a blow so rough like that to a stone cold floor? Her body would have splattered into unidentifiable bits from the jolt that nearly gave him a brain freeze. 

    InuYasha could only watch from his spot as the light expanded over a plane where the tile, black and white checkered, had ended, and a new patch of grass had come into view. 

     It was more than a patch or two, but much bigger than that. From the lush green honeydew grass came into view yellow mushrooms with red dots, red mushrooms with white dots, magenta mushrooms with neon lime dots, black mushrooms and so much more in a cluster of various sizes. Until the light hovered and awoken one particular mushroom into view that was bleeding a stream of deep crimson blood as it seemed to cry an eerie song in pain.

     That knife he had tried to steal was jammed into it. 

     But if the knife had come through, that means it's owner must—

     "Still be alive." InuYasha growled. "Come out from the shadows girl, and fight me like the lunatic you were born to be! If you can't fight me, then I'll just have to kill you when I find you instead!"

      He was responded by silence.

      InuYasha's grolw grew even louder than before, his hands twisting the unbreakable bone staff of the mass weapon. "Show yourself or I swear to God that when I find you, I'll pop open each and every one of your veins until they ooze your sick human blood along with every internal organ of your frail and useless body like the insane bitch you are! Is this your _game_? Did you open that portal by yourself? How the hell did you enter my factory without anyone noticing?! Then you kidnap me here and think it's—FUNNY? You can't scare me, bitch, so come OUT AND FIGHT ME NOW THAT YOU HAVE ME WHERE YOU WANT ME!" 

      His blood was boiling at a faster than average rate, his eyes flashing a horrifying mauve before melting into complete scarlet. 

     More giggles filled the room again, this time it was more vivacious, like a child fooling around on a playground who had just heard a funny joke from a friend. 

     InuYasha got more and more annoyed with every laugh rather than before when he couldn't get enough. Something in his blood stirred and boiled. InuYasha's severe gaze took in the whole region, and what he saw made him want to completely wreck loose in his mind.

      Kagome sat on a giant red and white spotted mushroom, her legs dangling over the side with the silver buckles on her boots jingling merrily along with her incessant giggles. When he had seen her for the first time, she had on completely clean clothes. Her apron now was bloody and wrinkled; splotches of frosty blood were splashed on her face, a few droplets dripping down her pale cheek. Her hands that seized deep into the mushroom she sat on was oozing blood and singing a bottomless and treacherous song.   

       "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" InuYasha looked about ready to attack. Kagome just smiled like she didn't care for the blood that was all over her. In a way, his demon side found it rather sexy…

       He shook his head ferociously to clear out that thought. 

       A gleam in the tiny mushroom that Kagome's stiletto was jammed in glimmered a moment before a pair of stunning ocean colored eyes appeared. They magically laughed at InuYasha's position with his demonic side switching in and out of his conscious state. The blade grew deep navy until they disappeared leaving the gory silver knife in a cerulean glow. 

       Again, InuYasha drew in a deep breath. "**_WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!_**"

       His very voice made all the mushrooms and toxic herbs rattle in the grass that connected to the black and white tile. The floor was engaged in tranquility as a lucent poltergeist holding a brass-bent candle that had a diluted heliotrope flare. She drifted through one wall that suddenly materialized and through another after that. No one paid the lone banshee any mind, so she turned and left through another wall with a sad complexion.

      Grass rustled in a non-existent breeze. InuYasha's snowy sallow hair fluttered in the wind, striking silver in the light that shown fair over the territory. The black and white tiled area is where the light stopped, and all turned black.

      The rattling of ancient bones shook the souls of those in the area and those just passing by. Kirara leapt from a mushroom that was one foot lower than the one Kagome was on, making his way towards InuYasha. He stopped short and sat down hastily, protecting his charge from any harm of the blade the demon wielded. He grinned a wicked, sinister smile all his own. Yellowish teeth glimmered white and drenched in black and red blood as his mischievous golden eyes warned him he was not going to be in for a ride. 

     Kirara's two bony tails swished as he straightened his back and stared intensely into InuYasha's golden orbs as they flickered a deadly red before settling back into their normal state. 

     Kirara's whole being purred in an irregular pattern, as a claw of his rose and wretched out immediately five grizzled and sharp claws.

     A bellowing laugh roared through the dewy lush fields, ricocheting, making mushrooms cry harder…

     But suddenly it arrested and Kirara just grinned as Kagome chuckled in the background clenching her hands tighter in the mushroom. The vicious, fierce feline pointed a claw at InuYasha's nose. 

     InuYasha screamed. With all his might, power and agony, he did scream. 

     His veins ran cold and his body stood rigid as stone. He was surrounded by universal midnight; a world where he felt no pain, yet he did… somewhere there was pain… He was going to find that pain… Even though he knew blood could not be washed away with more blood. There was a pain… 

     "You." 

     It was the only thing he had heard before his world was enveloped in black. 

**× • · × • · × • ·**

      I'm glad people are actually giving me praise on this story… And to think people would be offended…

      **DarkDemonMaster ****× **I always thought that Kirara was a female, too. But for me, he shall remain male in my story. I just feel having a female cat would mess up the reputation of protection. Having male protect female, instead of female with female, that is. 

      If anyone knows of a person who likes American McGee's Alice and/or InuYasha, then maybe you could refer this story to them…? Even if I changed the rules for the game in my story, I would still like to know from those who've also played the game, and others who just enjoy being surprised/confused by what I'm writing.

      Just as this chapter may have hinted, there will be romance in this story. You know who… And if you don't, well then, that's not my problem.

      Thanks… I hope that maybe you'll find the time to review something short for me. If not… thanks for reading anyways. Love you…

      Missing school to type this,

      **Hirari the 9th Goddess Of Maple Syrup  **

 P.S.: If anyone would take a moment to read my poem "Everything's Blowing Up Roses", I'd much love to hear what you think about that, too.


End file.
